fightmonfandomcom-20200214-history
History
This page is about Fightmon history inside the Fightmon World. For the history of the game series in the real world, see Timeline. The history of Fightmon can be separated into two distinct parts: CT (civalised times) and AT (ancient times). The day that the ancient tribes formed is 1 AT, and the day the Small War started is considered 1 CT. AT lasted 1,000,000 years and CT is still going on today. [[History#AT|'AT']] - Ancient tribes form [[History#CT|'CT']] -Times civilise and castles are created __TOC__ Historical events AT 1 AT, Fightmon develop and explore their world, and the ancient tribes form. 10 AT, a quake occurs and supposedly connects the surface to the Corr Legion, and also releases the fightmon, corr. 500,000 AT, Gargonites go extinct. 800,000 AT, The White and Darker Tribes form. 900,000 AT, The fightmon species, Bliffe, almost goes extinct and supposedly leaves only one in existence, and Bliffe's legend starts. 1,000,000 AT, People realise that caves and other forms of shelter are not safe and begin making ideas for better shelter. Any AT events besides this are unknown. CT 1 CT, Small War starts, and ends, shortly after the "civalisational revolution" starts and buildings are created. 2 to 5 CT, Olde darkfire town is founded (At this time known only as Darkfire Town). 6 CT, After some burglaries laws are created and so is the Darkfire Prison. 110 CT, A Dragiri nests in Olde Darkfire, and the Knights of Darkfire have to evacuate it. 504 CT, Darkfire town expands, leaving the original land as "Olde Darkfire Town". 505 CT, Land expands and more towns are created. 506 CT, Feniixis move to Darkfire Town. 510 CT, Castles become a thing of the past and more modern buildings are created. 590 CT, Homes start being created with wood rather than stone. 600 CT, Technology developes and many small inventions are created. 614 CT, The Unnamed Jungle is founded and partially explored. 650 CT, Home alarms are created. 942 CT, Vehicles are created. 944 CT, Underwood is founded. 945 CT, The Dying Woods are explored and many become frightened by the dangers of it. 967 CT, Experiment Beach is founded and used for testing experiments (At this time known as experiment sands). 989 CT, Experiment Beach opens to the public and experiments start being tested in a building on the beach. 995 CT, Houses are built on experiment beach. 1000 CT, All technology advances and times become more modern. 1026 CT, Nom Th-gif turns 18 and takes control of Olde darkfire, and the Darkfire War begins. 1030 CT, Times modernise completely. 1043 CT, Polarr is founded during scientific travel. 1050 CT, The fightmon experiment occurs and mutant fightmon spread. 1052 CT, The "Sucker" is discovered and Suckerfish Campsite is founded. 1054 CT, Present day. Historical facts AT *In 1 AT, when the ancient tribes formed, they started recording time, years, and dates. When they first formed they already wanted to keep track of time, and have done so since. So the Tribes hold record of all happenings throughout all time for the history of the Whirld. Although they don't just tell anyone so most non-tribal people do not know many events of AT. CT *It is known that the ancient tribes have recorded time since they formed, but the ancient tribe refuses to tell those who they do not think are wise enough to possess such information, and the few that are told do not tell anyone else. Category:History Category:Information